My future self
by Akane Dragneel
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy tidak sengaja membaca mantra yang membawa mereka ke masa depan. Di masa depan, mereka bertemu dengan diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi, diri mereka yang berada di masa depan sudah berstatus menikah dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu dan Lucy ketika bertemu dengan diri mereka sendiri? Bisakah mereka kembali ke masa mereka lagi?


Ohio, Minna-san~ Muehehe xDD

Akane kembali lagi dengan FF baru ._.v

GOMEN TELAT! QAQ Akane janjinya kan publish-nya hari Jumat kan? ini udah hari minggu QAQ Gomene, modem di rampas sama Nii-chan Akane T^T /nasib-nasib/ /diinjek para readers/(?)

Aye~ Kita langsung aja ya, biar menghemat waktu- .-.

Don't like don't read! :)

Kesalahan: banyak typo mungkin. ._.

* * *

_**My future** **self**_

Sore itu di Fairy Tail Guild...  
Lucy tengah duduk di bar sambil meminum milkshake strawberry kesukaan nya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas karena bosan. Hari ini tidak ada hal yg Ia kerjakan. Biasanya ia menjalankan misi bersama partnernya yg bernama Natsu Dragneel sang Fire Dragon Slayer itu, tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Karena Pink-Haired Dragon Slayer itu sedang memancing bersama exceed biru kesayangan nya yg bernama Happy.

"Aah~ Bosan sekali~ Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kukerjakan untuk hari ini?" keluh Lucy. "Ara-ara, Lucy. Biasanya kamu menjalankan misi dengan Natsu dan Happy. Kenapa hari ini kalian tidak pergi menjalankan misi?" tanya seorang barmaid yang sedang membersihkan sebuah gelas. "Natsu dan Happy sedang pergi memancing, Mira-san~" jawab Lucy. Mirajane hanya terkikik pelan.

_BRAK!_ _  
_

"TADAIMA!"

"AYE SIIR!"

"Okaerinasai, Natsu, Happy." sapa Mirajane dari bar. Natsu dan Happy pun langsung berlari menuju bar untuk menemui Mirajane dan Lucy. "Yo, Mirajane, Lucy." sapa Natsu. "Hei, Natsu." sapa Lucy balik.

"Lusyy kamu kenapa? sepertinya lagi badmood?" tanya Happy. Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Happy.

"Mira! Aku pesan Chicken Tobasco seperti biasa!" pinta Natsu kepada Mirajane. "Segera datang~" Mirajane pun langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Chicken Tobasco pesanan Natsu.

"Oi, Luce. Lagi PMS ya?" tanya Natsu dengan polosnya. Lucy yg tadinya duduk langsung berdiri, "BAKA! TENTU SAJA TIDAKK!" teriak Lucy kesal, Lucy pun langsung memukul kepala Natsu. "Iite.." rintih Natsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yg bekas di pukul Lucy tadi.

"Lalu? Kamu kenapa Luce?" tanya Natsu lagi. Lucy pun menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia merasa tidak enak mengatakan bahwa ia sedang badmood karena di tinggal Natsu dan Happy memancing. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya bosan.." jawab Lucy. "Huo! Mau pergi menjalankan misi bersama?!" tanya Natsu dengan semangatnya. Lucy pun tersenyum, "Boleh. Besok ya! Aku pulang dulu. Mau mandi dan istirahat!" jawab Lucy. Natsu hanya mengacungkan jempol kepada Lucy, Lucy pun berlari keluar guild sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Natsu.

"Dekiterruu~~"

"URUSEE!" (A/N: biasanya kan 'Urusai' nah, Akane sering denger Natsu bilang 'Uruse' jadi yah, 'Uruse = Urusai' ._.v)

"Natsu ini pesananmu~" panggil Mira kepada Natsu. "Oh! Sankyuu, Mira!" jawab Natsu dan Natsu pun langsung memakan Chicken Tobasco nya itu. "Oh, Natsu. Mana Lucy?" tanya Mira. "Oh, Lusy sydah phulang khe ahrpathemen nha (Lucy sudah pulang ke apartementnya)" jawab Natsu sambil memakan makananya. Happy dan Mira pun ber-_sweatdrop_ ria(?). "Habiskan makanan yg ada di mulutmu dulu Natsu. Baru bicara..." ujar Happy. Natsu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Happy, ia hanya memakan makananya dengan lahapnya. Yah.. Itulah Natsu...

* * *

-Skip. Keesokan harinya ._.-

_BRAK!_

"Minna~ Ohayou~" sapa Lucy kepada seluruh anggota Guild. Semua anggota guild pun menyapa Lucy dengan ramah. Lucy pun membalas mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Pagi, Luce!" sapa Natsu kepada Lucy. "Ah, Pagi Natsu~ Happy mana?" tanya Lucy. "Oh, dia katanya tidak jadi ikut. Dia ke Fairy Tail Hills untuk menemui Charle dan Wendy." jawab Natsu. "Oh begitu.."

"Nah Luce, sekarang kamu yang-"

"LU-CHAN!" teriak seseorang kepada Lucy. Lucy pun langsung mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata orang yg mamanggilnya itu sahabatnya yaitu, Levy McGarden. Lucy pun langsung berlari menemui Levy dan meninggalkan Natsu.

"Ah, Ada apa Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy. "Begini, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menemukan sebuah spell yg bisa meningkatkan kekuatan dalam sekejap. Kita akan mencarinya mantra spell-nya di perpustakaan. Maukah kamu membantuku, Lu-chan?" ujar Levy. Lucy terdiam sejenak, di suatu sisi, ia ingin membantu Levy. Tetapi, dia sudah janji untuk mengerjakan misi bersama Natsu.

"Ingin ke perpustakaan bersama Levy?" Lucy pun tau siapa yg barusan bicara itu. Dia tidak lain adalah Natsu.

"N-Natsu.. M-Maaf, b-bukan nya aku.."

"Pergilah.."

"E-Eh? T-Tapi-"

"Kita bisa mengerjakan misi besok atau lusa. Kamu ingin membantu Levy kan? Pergilah.." jawab Natsu dingin. Lucy pun merasa tidak enak kepada Natsu. Ia pun berpikir sejenak...

'_Apa sehabis membantu Levy saja aku pergi menjalankan misi bersama Natsu? Oke! Sudah di putuskan!' _ujar Lucy dalam pikirannya. Lucy pun langsung menarik tangan Natsu.

"E-Eh? A-Apa yang-"

"Kamu ikut membantu Natsu! Sehabis ini baru kita menjalankan misi!" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada Natsu. Natsu pun terpaksa mengikuti apa yg di katakan Lucy. Levy hanya ber-sweatdrop melihat kedua temannya itu.

'_Seperti suami istri saja...'_ pikir Levy.

* * *

-Di perpustakaan guild~-

"hmm... Aku tidak menemukannya, Levy-chan~" keluh Lucy. Sejauh ini, Lucy sudah hampir membuka 36 buku mantra, tetapi dia belum mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. "Ganbare, Lu-chan. Aku juga lagi nyari nih." ujar Levy sambil sibuk membuka-buka buku yg ada di sekitarnya.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Hm?"

"Kamu bantuin juga dong! Biar cepat selesai!"

"Oke, oke." Natsu pun langsung mencari buku mantra yg ada di rak perpustakaan. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia pun membuka buku itu. Natsu tercengo ketika melihat buku mantra yg berjudul '_Vers l'avenir_' itu.

"Uhh.. Luce?" panggil Natsu.

"Jangan sekarang, Natsu. Aku lagi sibuk."

"Ini di baca nya apa..?" Lucy pun melihat ke arah Natsu dan langsung menghampiri Natsu. "Baka. Yang mana?" tanya Lucy. "Uhh ini.." jawab Natsu sambil menujuk sebuah tulisan yg bertulisan '_nous voulions aller dans le futur'_. Melihat tulisan itu, Lucy hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung.

"Uhm.. Nous voulions aller dans le futur..?"

Setelah Lucy membaca kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba... buku tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang sangat menyilaukan (A/N: bayangkan cahaya yg kaya di OVA 3 itu loh ._.)

"KYAA!"

"W-WHA..?"

* * *

**_-Fairy Tail X806-_**

"OW!"

"HIEK!"

. . . . . (A/N: Lucy jatuh di atas Natsu ._.)

"Ow, ow... Lucy! Turun! Kamu berat tau!" ujar Natsu yg berada di bawah Lucy. Lucy pun sadar, ia pun langsung berdiri, "A-Ah! Maaf!" ujarnya sedikit terbata. "Tidak apa-apa.. Nah, sekarang kita dimana..?" tanya Natsu. Lucy pun melihat sekeliling, ternyata ia tersadar, ia berada di depan apartementnya sendiri.

"E-Eh... Ini kan... apartementku.." mendengar perkataan Lucy, Natsu pun melihat kedepan. Mata Natsu melebar mendapati bangunan apartement Lucy. "I-Iya.. Kau benar, Luce.."

Tiba-tiba...

"Papa! Turunkan Nashi! Nashi bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Nashi, aku iri padamu. Kamu sangat di manja oleh Papa."

"Haha! Tsuna. Wajar saja kan, Nashi ini adikmu. Jadi Papa masih memanjakannya"

"Natsu. Jangan terlalu memanjakan Nashi!"

"Haha! Okelah, Luce!"

Lucy dan Natsu pun saling bertatapan ketika mereka mendengar suara-suara itu. Ada sebagian suara yg asing di telinga mereka. "L-Luce.. yang barusan.. suara kamu ya..?" tanya Natsu. Lucy pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "B-Bukan.."

"Hey kalian berdua! Ngapain di depan apartement kami!" teriak seseorang. Lucy dan Natsu pun melihat kearah asal suara tersebut. Mata mereka berdua pun melebar melihat tidak lain adalah diri mereka sendiri sambil menggandeng 2 orang anak.

"W-Wha..?"

"E-Eh..?"

"P-Papa a-ada d-dua..?"

"P-Papa..?"

"EEHHH?!"

* * *

**_TBC?_**

Muehehehe. xDD

Gomen chapter 1 nya agak ngawur + aburadul ._.

ARIGATOU bagi minna-san yg udah mampir ngebaca fanfic ini x'D

Akane mesti lajut gak? :3


End file.
